This study proposes to elaborate a catalogue of component behaviors (social, affective and cognitive) available to the healthy infant and young child and to determine whether that catalogue differs for both children at-risk for CNS impairment and those with cosmetic anomalies. Further, the description of the quality of maternal style as it appears in interaction with these infants will be undertaken, both to document the mother's accomodations to her child's behavior (expected or deviant) as well as to relate dimensions of that style to the emergence an patterning of competent behaviors in the child. Competency is considered here in a broad, ecologically defined framework, covering three interrelated aspects of infant functioning: social competence, such as the ability to get the mother's attention; affective competence, such as the ability to maintain emotional equilibrium under stress; and cognitive competence, such as a capacity for concentration. Certain qualities of maternal behavior, such as responsivity or contingency of vocalization, have been found to be related to competency in the normal infant. Further, the few investigations of maternal interactive style with at-risk infants which exist, reveal differences, when compared to mothers of normal infants, which may be presumed to have negative consequences for further successful functioning in the infant. To date, no comprehensive study exists which seeks to document qualities of maternal behavior in interaction with normal and at-risk infants and to relate those qualities to the emergence of various aspects of competent infant performance. Fourteen mother-infant dyads in each of three groups (1. healthy, full-term deliveries; 2. CNS risk: premature, low birthweight, respirator infants; 3. cosmetic anomalies full-term deliveries with conditions such as cleft palate or limb deformation) will be seen when the infants are 9, 12, 18 and 24 months. Infant competency and maternal style will be examined by observations of videotapes of semi-structured realistic situations, applying the "Infant Competency Scale," the "Maternal Style Scale," and standardized developmental testing. Through these procedures we hope to establish robust group differences, as a potential technique for identifying maladaptive behavior in mother and/or child, as well as to explicate the nature of their mutual accomodations to each other.